The past
by GenociderSyo
Summary: Little thing about my Soul Eater OC. Written for a friend.


Fire.

Screaming.

Not the soft touch of magic.

Blood.

Question is: What am I doing?

* * *

_An hour ago..._

"I got it! I finally got it!" Mitsuki jumped up and down when fire blossomed on her hand. She was only thirteen years old when she inherited her father's powers. Neighbors would often gossip about how her older sister deserved it more, while she was lazying around with her mother.

"Now keep it there." Her older sister instructed and eased her hand over. "Thanks sis!" Miki grinned at her older sister. The sun was going down and she practiced with her sister in the front yard until dinner. At the time, Mitsuki still kept up her usual loneliness at school, she kept to herself and never talked to anyone. "So if you do this spell," Her older sister snapped her out of the thought. "Uh...please explain that again?" Miki nervously giggled while her sister scolded her. "Fine, I'll repeat it again." Her sister sighed after hitting her on the head. "The spells in this book are very dangerous, it may cause..." She paused. "Miki?"

"Hey bitch, can you shut your mouth?" A voice said. "I mean, listening to you ramble. I bet you wanted the powers instead of her?" Miki's sister became flustered. "Spot on." The voice came from Mitsuki's mouth. She lifted her hand as the flames turned into a red apple. She took a bite and spat it out. "Sour. This girl's power is still progressing." Her sister was still in shock as she took a step forward and ran towards the house. "Da-!" Blood splattered on the fence. "Still useful though." A muffled choked came from the older girl as her arm was ripped off. "Mind if I have some fun?"

The girl who used to be Miki stepped up to the other female and held her neck. "Bye bye. Tell the others in hell I said hi~" Before the girl could do any harm, her sister yelled out. "Who..are...you?" She said in strangled gasps. "Me?" Blood painted the walls. "I'm Mika." Fire sprouted on the grass.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

_Later..._

The green haired female woke up, her vision was blurred. "...What's...this?" She lifted herself up. "Where..am I?" She felt her surrondings, it smelled like wet wood and her ground was hard. "Sis? Mom?" She called out. No answer. "Hmph, must be a prank." She rubbed her eyes.

Wet.

Smells like iron.

Her eyes were better as she looked at her shaking hands.

Blood.

"It's a prank!" She trembled and felt roped tied around her body. "It's a prank!" She repeated and tugged at the ropes. She continued to struggle and remembered her sister's spell. Her face lit up. 'It's a test!' She thought and quickly burned her ropes. The moment they were gone, she reached around in the darkness. She found a wet spot in the wood and burned it. "It's a tes.." Her sentence stopped. She was in rags and wind was blowing. She was dumped in the desert. "...Sis?" Miki continued to call out, but still no answer. Her head hurt quite terribly, but she kept on calling out.

To relieve herself, she nervously laughed. "...Funny prank..sis!" She called out into the night. Wait a minute, what did she do?

A voice rang in her head. "Ugh!" She collapsed on the sand, she began to reach and grab around her.

That's right, it came back to her.

The voice as smooth as silk talked to her.

_"You killed all of them."_

"Get out of my head!" Miki cried, but her efforts were useless. She sobbed, the voice still ringing in her head.

Then came millions of cries, screams and begs for mercy.

She did it. She murdered half of her village and her sister. She had slashed their bodies in half, tore their eyes out and laughed at their pain.

"No!" Mitsuki managed to say, but her throat clenched.

"..No.." She curled up and dug her hands into the sand to ease the pain. "This wasn't.." She laid there, crying and wishing it all was a bad dream.

She had remembered the names of who she killed, people who were just her age and who had lived at the village forever.

But the voice in her head, the blood splattered on her cheek and hands.

It wasn't a bad dream.


End file.
